


All along there was some invisible string tying me to you

by sun_and__stars (ChloeNicole1912)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Red String of Fate, but make it star wars, maybe a bit sassy, shameless fluff, we deserve this after TROS okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeNicole1912/pseuds/sun_and__stars
Summary: Prompt: A string connects you and your Soulmate.Written for Star Wars Soulmate month. A few short drabbles based around how our space idiots deal with having a soulmate. (Will be updated, this is just the warm up)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 31
Collections: Star Wars Soulmate Month 2021





	1. Chapter 1

Luke doesn’t remember a time without the small red line on the fourth finger of his left hand. Aunt Beru had told him the stories and legends of those marks, saying that there was someone, on the other end of that thread, waiting to be found. He had seen it in action, the single thread glowing whenever Uncle Owen came home and laid eyes on his wife, or how Leia has fiercely hidden hers on Hoth, in denial of its counterpart, but couldn’t hide the tug, the pull that always led her back to Han.  
It had never done much for him. Growing up on Tatooine, nothing much happened for him. As a teenager he had seen his friends pair off, guided by the tug of that thread to their other half, their Soulmate. He told himself it was a load of old hocus pocus, to cover his bitter disappointment that he never felt anything. 

Now look at him. King of Hocus Pocus. The last remaining Jedi, trying to rebuild from nothing. 

To be honest, he hadn’t taken any notice of the mark since he left Tatooine. Princesses to save, Death Stars to blow up and religions to rebuild had taken up most of his time. But as he sat here now, reading the ancient Jedi texts he had recovered in a desperate bid to learn more about the legacy he had to uphold, he was faced with an issue. A small, thin, red issue. 

“Attachment leads to jealousy, which transforms in the shadow of greed. As such, any taking the vows of the Jedi must cut their Soul String with their blade, rendering no relationship above that of their relationship with the Force.” 

The passage troubled him. On the one hand (not the robotic one) he had made a vow to protect the ways of Jedi, and bring them into a new generation. The string had never done much for him, and it shouldn’t be a an issue to just take his saber and slice through it. But then...

He couldn’t help but think about who was on the other end. Was it fair to them? To take away their chance to meet their soulmate? Would they know it’s been severed? Would it hurt them? Would they end up endlessly searching the galaxy for their soulmate, only to be disappointed every time because the bond would never be whole? 

At first Luke through that the dull ache in the back of his head was part of his endless spiral of questioning and doubt. He tried to clear his mind, using the breathing techniques that he’d learned, trying use the Force to centre himself but- 

I am here.

Find me. 

The voice was small, almost childlike, distant but clear. The Force started whirling around Luke, pulling him telling him to go, GO and find the source, GO-

“Go Where?!” Luke found himself asking incredulously, trying to reach out to the voice. “Where will I find you? Who are y-OW!”

As if in response, the soul string started to burn, tugging him away, towards the door. It was a strange sensation, like he was being led bright red leash and he was all but powerless to resist. 

Was this a sign? The universe telling him not to cut ties with his soulmate? Was he about to meet them? Were they in danger?! 

His hand was burning, pulling, the Force whipping around him and despite all of this Luke felt... calm. At peace. He knew what he had to do. 

“R2!” he called, “Fire up the engines!” 

******************

In truth, Din Djarin didn’t think he could take any more surprises today. 

First the Dark Troopers, then the Dark Saber and now the Dark troopers again? He just wanted to rescue his child, it really shouldn’t be that difficult. 

He thought the X wing would be the final surprise. Surely, the situation could NOT twist agin, even for Din. 

But the burning on his left hand said otherwise. 

Whoever had just arrived and was hacking their way through the dark troopers was his soulmate. Today of all days, just when he couldn’t take any more emotional turmoil, he was going to meet his soulmate. And they are a Jedi. Brilliant. 

Grogu cooed at the screen, fascinated by the figure who treated the killer droids as if they were nothing more than a mere annoyance, working their way steadily towards the turbo lift that would bring them face to face with the Mandalorian and his motley crew. Bo Katan and Cara were barking orders behind him but he’d manage to entirely drown them out, eyes glued to the door that would bring him face to face with his destiny. He’d never paid much attention to the red mark on his finger. Pre destined fates map east very little to the Mandalorian, who chose their own paths and their own families. He had seen it pull his passenger back to her husband with her tank (slightly less full) of eggs but the proof that soulmates were real hadn’t phased him. He had been determined to ignore it until the end of his days. Romantic attachments were complicated and he had no idea how he would fit that into his life as a bounty hunter. He was content with his clan of two. And, to its credit the thread had never so much as tingled but now it was burning like the twin suns of Tatooine as the hooded figure drew ever closer. 

Whoever it is is c,early a skilled warrior. That was at least a relief. But Din doesn’t have time to try and fit a soulmate into his life, he needs to protect Grogu.

Grogu. 

Had Grogu called them here? Did the child know that in calling out to the Jedi on that seeing stone he would be bringing the one person in the galaxy Din had been hoping to avoid? 

He looked at the child, who gave him a smal head tit and a smile. His eyes gave away nothing. 

When the figure reached the lift he gave the order to let them in. Let’s see who the universe had paired him up with, just add one more surprise to the mix. Nothing could shock him now.

Or so he thought. 

As blue eyes met beskar from across the room, the red string pulled tight, his whole soul suddenly glowing. 

“There you are.” The Jedi breathed, as if in relief and to Din, it felt like coming home at last. 

The moment was only broken by Cara loudly exclaiming “Is that Luke kriffing Skywalker?” 

Apparently the universe still had more surprises in store that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gratuitous post TROS reylo fluff (based on some gorgeous artwork by ArtbyLexie found here: https://thisisartbylexie.tumblr.com/post/626471495700561920/i-love-the-idea-of-matching-tattoos-rather-than )

Ben hadn’t expected to miss it. 

The red string had only ever been a torment to him, something for Snoke to use against him, especially after Rey had revealed herself. For as long as he lives he will remember the shock of feeling his left hand burn on Takodana, refusing to acknowledge it because he had a greater purpose in that moment. He presumed it was a trick, being played on him to try and get him to release her. 

He had tried to follow it, following the death of his father, and as they took down the praetorian gauged together, the thread between them whipping and shining brightly he thought that he had finally, finally done something right. 

And then she had left. 

Rejected him and flown back to the resistance. 

From then on the thread had just been a constant reminder to him that his soulmate didn’t want him. That she could never love him. That he would always be alone. 

It was only as she used that thread to heal the wounds she gave him, tears streaming down her face, sobbing that she had wanted to take his hand that he truly knew what he had to do. 

That thread had saved her that day. 

He had followed it to Exegol, followed it through the ruins of the Sith temple, to her side. He had used it to pull himself out of the pit and to save her. He had used it to pull the frayed threads of her life back into her body as she lay dying in his arms, eyes soullessly looking to the carnage in the sky above, twisting and knotting those remnants with his own red string, desperately, until he felt He had felt it burn as she pressed her lips to his and felt the Force let out a sigh of relief. He would never, ever regret using it to bring her back, not matter what it had cost him. . In his final moments, he knew peace and love and acceptance. He was free. 

Except, Rey wasn’t having that. 

She knew, the moment his body vanished and the thread snapped that she would never, ever accept this ending. 

Her thread had brought her to him, to her other half. Her lonely soul had finally found someone who had come back for her, no matter the cost and she was just supposed to live without him? 

No. That’s dumb. 

So she had followed the scar left by her soulmate and cleared him back from the World between Worlds. She had fought too hard and lost too much to lose him too. 

With much training, research and help from her friends (who eventually came round to the idea of recusing Kylo Ren from the afterlife because it turns out none of them were equipped to run a galaxy and were much better off having wild adventures) she had managed to open that portal and drags him back, back to the light and back into her arms. But the thread. The thread was gone. Once severed, there was no more red thread. Not even she could bring it back. 

Ben’s solution was genius really. He had seen his soulmate mourn the lost of that thread, wondering if it not being there meant that Ben would no longer her her soulmate and he too would leave her (he was working on those abandonment issues) and decided that it simply wouldn’t do. So he proposed the line of ink, from the fourth finger on their left hands all the way to their hearts. More permanent than any ring and a reminder that even death could not keep these soulmates apart. 

He would after find her admiring it, the thin red line swirling up her arm, a mirror image of his own. 

Nothing could remove this thread. Not death, not long lost grandfathers and not bad writing. 

They were finally free.


End file.
